


Trancendence Project

by GammaAisaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Superpowers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaAisaka/pseuds/GammaAisaka





	Trancendence Project

“Zero,” a voice rang.

“Who?” I said in a cold voice.

“You, experiment #0000,” it’s time.

“Time for what?” My voice couldn’t get any colder than it already was.

“Time to awaken” The tall woman looked sternly at me, I gazed upon her look, but gave no emotional response

What had I done? Last thing I remember was seeing a reaper in a dream, then when I woke up, I had a black book on my hand, with the number Zero on it, the book contained scriptures on how to “Awaken” next thing I remember, I woke up in a sub-zero containment cell, chained to a wall.

“Awaken? Absolute Zero? Are you sure about this?” I replied, with a threatening voice “You’re not going to like this. At all”

If only the woman had known better, she would’ve rather made me an offer, or something like that, but she decided to keep on pushing, that’s why I erased her, as in, kill her, if only she knew better...

“Well, do you want to be powerful?” The tall woman gave off a scary look to the person in chains.

“Powerful? I’d rather be completely empty” I said, but why was she calling me Zero, I mean, sure, I don’t remember certain things, like my name, and when I try to, it gives me a headache.

As I said that, another scientist in the containment cell, with some sort of device, which looked dangerous, and a tablet, to record some data

“You’re hereby sentenced to death by the Circulus Physicus, your sin? Being a Book wielder”

“Death?” I gave off a cold stare, that pierced into the eyes of the scientist that held the device.

“Circulus Physicus…” Damn, that name rings a bell, although I can’t remember who I am exactly, but that name rings awfully familiar.

The scientist came in with the device, and took out a syringe. “Ready for Book extraction, injecting solvent on subject” the scientist said, with a morbid grin on his face.

As he injected the syringe, a flash came over me, the flash of the reaper I had in that dream and my mind started hurting. “Silence…. you won’t take this from me…” I exclaimed, in pain, agony and suffering. My mind went numb, my body felt light, and my face refused all expresion.

I raised the book, with little force I had, although it didn’t matter, as I no longer felt anything.

“Die” I said as I ran, and grabbed the face of the scientist, his body? In the floor. Faceless.

“W-What is this…?” The tall woman exclaimed, and her face contorted in a despair only one would feel when all hope is gone.

“Now… It’s your time to die as well. Goodbye.” I said as I grabbed the woman’s face and heard her body crash into the floor, faceless as well.

Then… I walked to the edge of my cell, and sat there “Next time, let me sleep in peace, alright?” I said as I lost all my energy, and just...


End file.
